Dark or Light
by TheSirHenderson
Summary: Im Layton the only human. i was captured saving Twilight. Will i stand in the Light or fall to the Dark. I just don't know.Plese leave reviews.
1. Captured

Captured

My name is Layton Henderson. I am the only human in the land of Equestria. I was despised and hated because of this. Then I met six ponies who became my friends they are Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Applejack, and PinkiePie. They trust me with their lives and I trusted them. Then Nightmare Moon came and turned the land in to eternal night. She captured Twilight and declared herself queen. The rest of us started an army to stop her. We were on mission to rescue Spitfire when it happened. I saw Twilight. I told the others to get Spitfire out while I got Twilight. It took a long time but I found the cell Twilight was being kept in. I couldn't open the door. Then I heard Twilight scream. Then I did something stupid. I punched a metal door. Surprising me the door fell. I saw Nightmare Moon stabbing Twilight with a magic sword. I slammed into Nightmare Moon knocking here over. Then I us magic to teleport Twilight to our base. I was about to teleport myself when something hit me in the back of the head. I fell to the ground and passed out. I had been CAPTURED.


	2. Sufferring

Suffering

1st day since I was captured. I woke up in a strange room chained to a wall I can't use magic.

2nd day. This pain is the worst I've ever felt but I have to hold on.

1st week. Nightmare Moon won't stop until I tell her were my base is or join her army. I can't let her break me.

5th week. The thought of my friends is all that keeps me going. I can't give up on them.

2nd month. I'm starting to think they're not coming. No of course they are I can't give in.

4th month. I don't think I can keep going much longer. I have to trust that they will come.

6th month. I TRUSTED THEM AND THEY NEVER EVEN TRIED TO COME GET ME THOSE MONSTERS.

I've made my decision. "Nightmare Moon I accept to join your army." Nightmare Moon appeared in the room and put a band on my arm so she could keep tabs on me. Then she sent me to get ready for my first mission.


	3. React

Instinct

Nightmare Moon sent me on my first mission. My team was to attack a small enemy base. We were approaching the base when I heard the roar. Somepony yelled. "Mantcore!" I saw ponies running out of the enemy base to get away from it. Then I saw a small white filly trip. The creature ran for the poor little filly. I screamed. "NO!" I reacted purely on instinct. Using magic I didn't know I could use I lifted the beast into the air. It struggled and fought but it was a losing battle. Using magic I crushed it spraying blood all over the filly and myself. I dropped my sword and ran over to the filly's side. She looked hurt. I yelled "I NEED A UNICORN!" My team's medic ran over. He looked at her and said. "I can't help without better meds." I teleported him and the filly back to the castle. Then I saw two earth ponies walking out of the enemy base. It was Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh.

**Send some reviews for more of the story. I need at least four reviews for next chapter.**


	4. Real Friends

Real Friends

I laid my sword down in the grass as they approached. I sat down in the grass. They arrived at our camp and my team went to grab their weapons. I shouted. "Leave you weapons in their cases!" My team did as they were told. Then I said to Applejack and Big Mac. "Have a seat and rest I want you two to be rested." They looked at me then sat down. Applejack asked. "Why are you here?" I said. "Well I'm here to kill you both." Then I said "Wait where are my manners you two must be thirsty." I looked at my team and said. "Bring us some drinks." One of them looked at me and said. "Yes Sir." Then he left to do as he was told. When the drinks arrived Applejack look at me and asked. "How do Ah know this isn't poisoned?" I laughed and said. "Because I want to kill you both myself and you know I fight fair." She sighed then drank her drink. Big Mac drank his as well. After we had finished our drinks I stood up. I asked. "Are you ready?" They stood up and said. "Yup." I drew my two daggers and stuck them in the ground. Then I asked "Who first then?" Big Mac stepped forward and said. "Me." I said. "Alright you make the first move." Big Mac charged me ramming me in the chest. I was knocked back a little. I said to myself. "Wow he is strong." He swung his right front hoof at me. I stepped back to avoid the blow. Then I punched him just below his right eye. He hit me in the stomach. I bent over from the pain. Then he hit me in the head. I Stumbled back dazed. I saw him running at me. I kicked him in the nose. Then he stumbled back. The he hit me in the side. He backed up and charged again. This time I was ready. I jumped over him and wrapped my arm around his neck and choked him until he passed out. Then I prepared to snap his neck. Applejack yelled. "WAIT!" I sigh and dropped Big Mac to the ground. I said. "Fine you first then." I charged her. I punched her in the nose. She swung her left front hoof catching me in the chest. Then I punched her in the left eye and before she could recover I kicked her in the chest. Then I kicked her in the left front leg. There was a loud snap as her leg broke. She fell to the ground. T I grabbed my sword and held it over her neck. She asked. "Why?" I said "Because you all left me to die in there. I risked everything to save Twilight. I would have died for all of you. Real friends don't leave each other behind to die." She looked at me and said. "Real friends also expect the best from their friends and never just assume the worst." I yelled. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" She said. "We did try but we couldn't find you and eventually we had to assume you were already … Dead." I stopped they had tried to save me. I thought to myself. "Maybe I didn't have to kill her. No if I didn't Nightmare Moon would kill her slowly and painfully." I raised my sword and said. "I'm sorry. Any last words?" She looked at me and said "Please forgive us for leaving you." I said "I do." I had one thought. "Please something save her." Then I closed my eyes and brought my blade down.

**So does she die. The first person to get it right can design a pony and I'll make it one of the main characters that will be in chapters 10, 11, and 12. I need a name race and color. Warning the character will be tortured at first. **


	5. Saved

**Killer Reaper you won. Now tell me the type of pony and color of pony and name of pony and I will add it to story.**

Saved

Something hit me in the chest before my blade hit Applejack. I flew back and hit the ground. I opened my eyes just in time to see Twilight teleport herself, Big Mac, and Applejack away. I knew what had happened. Twilight had hit me in the chest with magic. My chest hurt terribly but I didn't care. Twilight had stopped me from doing something I would regret until I died. I returned to Nightmare Moon and told her I failed. She said. "Fine you have a town to crush." I thought this would be a easy next mission I didn't know it would make me ask myself. "Who am I and am I evil?"

**What do you think is about to happen send in reviws.**


	6. Am I Evil

Am I Evil

I arrived at the town early in the morning. I used magic to amplify my voice and yelled to the town. "You have one hour to surrender and I swear you won't be harmed!" I gathered my army and waited for the hour. Then I walked into the town and said. "I'm so sorry for this." I drew my sword killed the pony nearest to me he cried out once then died. His blood sprayed over my face. A part of me love the feel it. Another part hated everything about all this death. I began cutting down pony after pony one by one. Some screamed others cried out for mercy but I just kept killing. Then I looked over and saw a wounded Wonderbolt crying and begging one of my solders not to kill her I saw fear enter her eyes as my ally raised his blade to finish her. I did what I thought felt right. I grabbed my ally and said. "Wait don't kill her." He lowered his blade and looked at me strangely. I Yelled out an order to my solders. "Lower your weapons my solders!" My solders looked at me confused but they did as they were told. I looked around at all the wounded and dead. I picked up the crying Wonderbolt and walked up on a small stage next to the leader of the rebellion. He look at me very strangely but didn't move. I said. "Solders move all the wounded from both sides to our medical tents outside of town. The Wonderbolt in my arms look at me and asked "Why didn't you let him kill me?" I said "Because I'm not heartless." Then I thought to myself "But am I evil?" I carried her back to my tent. I laid her down on a table and began to treat her wounds. She asked "Who are you?" I said "I'm Layton Henderson. And what's your name?" She looked at me and said "I'm Soundspeed." She couldn't walk so I carried here back to Nightmare Moon's castle. I walked inside and went to meet Nightmare Moon. She was in the meeting room. I walked in and sat Soundspeed down in one of the chairs. Nightmare Moon looked at me and asked "Who is this and why did you bring her here?" I said "Her name is Soundspeed and I wish for her and her allies not to be harmed." Nightmare Moon said. "Fine but as your … pet you will be responsible for her." I said "Thank you my … queen." I carried Soundspeed to my room and laid her down in the bed so she could rest and recover. I would protect her.

**Is Layton evil? Post your opinion in reviews.**


End file.
